Clawcraft Mishap
by Organa46
Summary: Jaina beomes curious one day and causes on big mess.


**Clawcraft Mishap **

genre- comedy (obviously cause it's bloopers)

main character(s)- Jaina

timeframe- post njo (but i guess you could fit it in anywhere)

summary- Jaina beomes curious one day and causes on big mess.

A/N- No real point just hilarity. My comp crashed and i lost the original one so i had to re-type it (my reason for taking so long). Not beta read cause it's just for fun! It's short and it's got some comedy in it so enjoy!

**Clawcraft Mishap **

------- 

Lobacca the wookie had left for Kashyyyk, Kyp was on the other side of the galaxy, and Jag, her boyfriend was in a meeting for the Chiss which left Major Jaina Solo sat perched on top of Jag Fel's clawcraft. While Jag was in his meeting for the Chiss, Jaina decided it would be a good idea to tinker around in his clawcraft. She wasn't doing this without permission of course. She had asked, there was just the small tiny detail of getting an answer that was left out. It wasn't as if something could go wrong. _Never mind. _she silently added _me being me anything could go wrong _. It wasn't likely though. Jaina, like her father, was a wiz at mechanics. She could fix her x-wing with her eyes closed if she had to and the fact that she had the force on her side helped a lot too. She reached out with the force. In the back of her mind she could just hear Jacen scolding her for such trivial use of the Force. She pulled out the hydrospanner and set to work on taking apart the wing of the clawcraft. She still had a good three and a half hours to mess up and then put everything back together if something happened. She set to work.

About a half hour into her fiddling with the wing, Cappie rolled into the private Twins Suns hanger bay. He came to the base of the clawcraft and whistled something to Jaina. "What! The meeting was postponed? Not good. not good." Before she realized what she was doing she twisted her hand, which was still holding onto the hydro-spanner. It caused one of the bolts to come loose releasing a bluish brownish substance all over her and most of the clawcraft. Fortunately the canopy was closed. "Oh kriff, this is _not _going to come out of his shirt." She tried without prevailing, to fix the screw, which was the cause of the current mess. "Come on. Come on! Please turn back." Still proving non-effective, she hopped off the wing and to the hanger floor , almost fell over a bucket lying on the ground, and ran under the ship for protection from the rainstorm of blue-brown liquid. Pulling out her comm. link, she typed in Jacen's call code, who was currently at her and Jag's apartment. She needed him to stall for her. She couldn't let Jag see that she messed up his clawcraft. "Jace? Jag's meeting was postponed for some reason "

"And?" He paused "What did you do?"

"Well I kind of messed something up and I uh…need you to keep him from coming to find me. Or um tell him I went out and I'm walking around Mon Cal and I'll be back later." Jaina said taking things off the top of her head.

"You know Jaina it's not good to lie to your boyfriend. It won't go over well for your relationship." Jacen said in his, as Jaina called it, 'Uncle Luke voice'.

"Ok Jace, I know you're trying to help but in no way am I going to let Jag know I broke his clawcraft." She realized what she said and silently cursed in her head. _oh shavit _

"You broke his clawcraft!" Jacen asked, shocked. "I didn't think it was possible for you to break something. What did you do?"

"That's the problem I don't really know. I've never worked on it before so I don't know. I have to find Shawnkyr or someone who knows how to work a clawcraft."

"I'll keep him at bay as long as I can but if it comes to a point he wants to leave I won't object. I do not want to be the cause of major marriage problems later." Jacen said over the comm.

"Thanks Jace. I'll ask Wedge to help me He can fix pretty much anything."

---------------.

"Wedge! Wedge! Wedge! Wedge!" Jaina yelled at the top of her lungs as she ran down the hall to General Antilles office. Everyone but Wedge seemed to hear her because people were opening their doors to see what the entire racket was. She ran to the door and knocked. When no one answered she commed him to make sure he wasn't in the middle of something. When no one answered she opened the door to see Wedge at his desk leaning over looking at something the other person in the room had. As soon as the door opened, Wedge looked up at first but then his face quickly turned to shock.

"Jaina what happened?" The other person visibly stiffened.

"Did I interrupt something Wedge?"

"Um actually…"

"I'll go wait then." She said turning to go.

"No wait!" A different voice said. A _familiar _voice. She turned around so face Jag with a small smile on his face. "What happened to you?"

"Well um… I kinda… it's not _that _important." She suddenly became very interested in her feet.

He fingered a stand of her hair. "Is this _coolant _?"

"I think I'm going to leave now." Wedge said who was now closest to the door as if he had been inching his was towards it the whole conversation. He left quickly closing the door behind him.

"So again. What happened?"

"Well uh…there was an accident." She paused to look up at him again. "Your uh Clawcraft started spraying

coolant everywhere." She mumbled

"_What _!" he bolted out the door. When she finally caught up to him, he turned to her and asked, "What happened? Was it like that when you got there? Did you see who did it?" They reached the hanger only to be spayed by the coolant shower.

The couple ran for cover in the corner. Her only good choice with the least long term damage, was to tell Jag. _I can't believe I'm doing this _"Jag I'm sorry."

"What? What do you have to be sorry for?" He looked at her confused.

"I did this. It's my fault. I was messing around. I wanted to see how your clawcraft worked! I'm so sorry. I tried to fix it but it got worse!" Jaina cried to an emotionless Jag. He stood there for a minute, or what seemed like forever to Jaina. A smile broke out onto his face. Jaina who looked on the verge of tears was completely confused.

"Jaina… it's ok. What did you do? Loosen the bolt on top of the wing?" she nodded slowly a small smile coming to her face. "I did that once. My dad was there too which made it worse because it got all over his dress uniform." He dazed off. "He was pretty mad." Jag walked out into the coolant cascade and then under the wing. When he realized Jaina wasn't following him he motioned for her to come under the wing as well. He pointed up the latch and pulled it open. Inside was a small lever. "See you pull this. Not too smart on the part of the person who designed it but it works." He gave it a slight tug and the spray stopped. "So we'll clean this up ourselves or call maintenance?"

"Lets clean it up. I haven't seen you in a while. I want to spend time with you." Jaina said leaning close to him.

He closed the almost distance when he pulled away. "Is that my favorite shirt?"

----------.

hope you liked it! reviews are welcome!


End file.
